


The Healer

by BonnyWrites



Series: Garyon Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders - Freeform, Couple, Hawke - Freeform, M/M, Mage Hawke - Freeform, My Canon, around act 1, garyon hawke - Freeform, male hawke - Freeform, pre romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyWrites/pseuds/BonnyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garyon gets a visitor.<br/>Timeline : around ACT 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Healer

**Author's Note:**

> Garyon Hawke - mage, romanced Anders, sided with the mages. Diplomatic/Sarcastic  
> Works in this series are stories of Garyon or Garyon and Anders and they reflect a bit the game plot, but more how it all happened in my mind.

It was pouring rain. Garyon looked up to the dark skies over Kirkwall and leaped the last steps to Gamlen ‘s door. Lowtown smelled even worse than usual when it rained he noticed.

Soon he stepped inside Gamlen’s place. Gamlen was away, Garyon was relieved hoped he would stay away. It was enough hard to try to get coins together for the expedition without him watching and claiming every coin for their upkeep and then getting mad when Garyon didn’t give him anything.

No one was home, Garyon presumed, no one except Bones. He wiggled his tail and barked a few times, wanting him to play with him. “Good boy.”Hawke said and patted Bones.

Garyon went to the room they held as a bedroom. It was little and dirty, smelly also, but he had no better to offer to his family at the moment. He was surprised to see Carver sleeping there. Usually he was at the Hanged Man, playing Wicked Grace with Varric or talking, at least trying to talk with Merrill. Not giving his brother or his actions a second thought, Garyon took off his armor, leaving just under shirt on.

He went back to the hall to play a bit with Bones. He played with Bones for a good time, almost to midnight. Suddenly , in the middle of belly scratching, dog stopped all his motion. His ears popped up, he was hearing something, Hawke was sure of it. “What is it boy?”he asked toning his voice down. Bones barked once, twice and ran to the door.

Garyon heard it too, a quiet knock on their door. Wondering who it might be, he went to the door, snatching Carver’s sword for protection on his way. He opened the door a little.”Hawke..I..”were the only words that came out of the sodding wet person behind the door. Garyon saw glimpse of wet blond hair.His heart fell in his toes. Anders.

"Anders?" he asked, catching the fainting mage at the same time. Garyon kicked the door shut and pulled Bones inside. He lowered, carefully, the unconscious healer to the floor. The sight hurt him and he was afraid. Anders was wounded, it was obvious that he’ d been at a fight. Carefully ,trying not to hurt the mage more, he lifted Anders up to his arms and carried him to their little bedroom. He hoped that Carver would not wake up.

He lowered the mage at his bedroll. He began carefully undressing his robes, to make sure he wasn’t having any more wounds under his coat. The more he took off, the more he bite his lip. Maker, Anders was thin. Garyon could see every rib on his sides. The blonde had some bruises on her chest and sides and legs and some minor wounds, but nothing too worrying.

Garyon bit his lip, he was never any good at healing spells, but he had to try. Anders had several deep cuts in his arms and scratches on his face. Garyon concentrated a moment, trying to remember everything father had told about healing spells. He put his hands over the wound in Anders’ arm, concentrated, and gathered his will to his hands and let his magic flow on the wound. To his surprise it closed , so he continued to another, and another after a heavy two hours every scratch and wound were healed.

Garyon looked at the blond mage. He seemed to breath more calm now and Garyon sighed out of relief. He tucked Anders under a blanket. He lifted his hand to touch lightly the other man’s cheek, his other hand taking Anders’ hand on his own. Strange feelings went around his mind and heart as he explored the other mage’s face.

Something, something in Anders captivated him always .He could not think straight sometimes if the mage was present. He looked at the mage again, stared at his face and neck . An image of Anders, concentrated look on his face, biting his lip ,eyebrows furrowed together, healing a patient, popped in his mind. Tender and gentle.He had always admired it,how tender, soft and caring mage’s touch was when he was tending his patients. And how Anders made his everything that refugees would have at least some healing to their wounds. Garyon doubt that mage slept or ate hardly at all.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, thinking, while images of Anders at the battle, where those same hands wielded his staff and his hands were bursting with magic. Anders at the Hanged man popping shortly in for quick drink just to get back to his clinic after that. Anders sitting beside him at the camp, telling stories, smiling, laughing. All the images of the blonde healer filled his mind. Garyon knew these feelings he had, he knew them so well. He was falling for Anders and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Anders had warned him, weeks ago, but it had been in vain. He had fallen for the gentle blond healer at the moment he first met him. Garyon wasn’t sure if Anders felt the same. There was something deep, something different in his eyes when they talked. The mage shivered always a bit when Garyon touched him, even if it was just a friendly pat on the shoulder. He was always worried about Garyon when they got into fights and if he was reckless Anders would be a mad about it. But was just friendliness, healer instincts, or something more?These were the thoughts that went around Garyon’s head when he finally fell on to sleep at the mage’s side.

—————-

Garyon opened his eyes, and remembered. Anders. Anders, he thought at shot up looking around. There was no Anders, nor there was any noise that he would be in the other room. Carver slept still and Garyon could hear mother and Gamlen talking.

His fingers hit onto something and he picked it up. Tiny piece of paper. It was folded and he opened it. Inside was written with a neat handwriting

_I thought I was the healer. Thank you._

_Anders_

_PS. You slept so peacefully I didn’t want to wake you up._

Garyon smiled to himself. Anders was probably fine, he could heal the rest himself. Warm feeling filled his heart and his smile grew wider. He could even smile to Gamlen today,surprise the grumpy Uncle. He felt a burst of overwhelming happiness and laughed a bit aloud waking up Carver, who grunted disapproving.

Garyon tucked the paper in the folding of his armor, carrying it with him until it nearly crumbled. For reasons he didn’t know.


End file.
